


Red like fire was the day I met you. I tell you now, there are no regrets

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling Apart, He knows I do anything he wants me to, Hurt/Comfort, I so totally need your arms around me, Idiots in Love, Mental Instability, Tim Curry - Freeform, True Love, drowning in myself, hold me closer Tim, master Tim - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: This fic takes place over a couple of days...





	Red like fire was the day I met you. I tell you now, there are no regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place over a couple of days...

The feeling wrapped around you as a most unwelcomed greeting, like a weight placed on your shoulders and a fist in your chest. Scratching and banging from inside to remind you with every breath that you were shackled. It came from nowhere and it surprised you since you very rarely got a jaw breaking punch like that anymore. You couldn't even remember the last time. But that sinking feeling now inhabited in you and you hadn't forgotten the sensation - not at all. It made you very fragile and small and your physical body actually crouched slightly.   
Every situation made you wanna cry and hurt yourself just to try and take your mind off it. You got up from the couch, away from Tim. Afraid you'd infect him if you stayed.

"I'm going to bed"

"Already?" he asked. "It's not even 10 o'clock yet"

Your body started prickling. Giving you that familiar end-of-the-world feeling.

"I don't feel so good. I wanna sleep..."

"Has something happened?" 

"No..." you lied.

"Want me to go to bed also?"

You forced a tired smile.

"No, it's okay, I know you like this show. Stay and watch"

He flung his legs off the couch, prepared to get up.

"Yeah, well, I like you more..." 

His eyes, so warm and sympathetic.

"I know you do...but it's okay, really"

"Let me atleast tuck you in" 

You nodded as he got up, taking your hand in his and walked you upstairs to the bedroom. Feeling so damn helpless and heavy as the extra weight reminded itself with every step, you wanted to scream; "Save me! Save me from myself. I'm dying" but knew it didn't work that way. It felt like you had a stamp on your forehead, advertising your chaotic mind and the notion of something eternal that was going to kill you. Even in his presence you felt like you were drowning in yourself. 

You sat down by the edge of the bed, struggling to breathe, being too weak to undress yourself.

"Want me to help you?" he asked with such a kind voice that you wanted to weep.

Feeling like a little lost girl and needed him to be the "adult" right now and take care of you, you nodded. He stepped in closer and reached for the hem of your t-shirt.

"Up" he said gently.

You raised your arms over your head. So many times had you done this before, but it had always been in a heated circumstance and with the two of you at the same state of mind - playful and aroused. Now it was nothing exciting about what took place. You didn't care and felt like you'd never care again.

***

Several hours had passed since he tucked you in. He believed you would be fast asleep by now, the bedroom was dark and you hadn't really moved since he kissed you goodnight.   
He tiptoed in and quietly slipped out of his clothes, not wanting to disturb you as he knew you needed the rest.  
Not knowing you lied under the covers, clenching your hands so hard your palms had drawn blood, holding your breath, trying not let the crushing sadness drown you and bringing everything out in the light. The feeling of nothing-ness and sorrow choked you so bad and you unintentionally whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut and hoping he didn't noticed.

"Love?" he whispered and touched your shoulder.

You didn't answer and held your breath once again to try and stifle yourself.

"Are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"No..." you whispered.

"Come on, talk to me" he begged as he rolled you over to your back.

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

You quietly climbed ontop of him, straddling him with your naked body. He was hesitant and it was obvious.

"Can we have sex?" you begged in a heated kiss. "I need to"

He gently pushed you away, trailing his hands from your shoulders up to your tear drenched, flushed cheeks.

"Honey. It wouldn't be right. You're much too upset"

Your greed didn't falter and you kept persisting on his lap.

"Please" you begged as you feverishly kissed his neck, leaving wet spots in his skin. "Please...I need to feel something other than this"

"I wouldn't feel comfortable" he said as his fingers rubbed circles on your back. "I can't use you like that"

You eased up and moved away from him slightly, still straddling his lap.

"It feels like I'm breaking apart from the inside" you whispered. "It feels like I'm dying..."

You closed your eyes as a wave of sorrow hit you, entering your body from every possible angle and settled in your chest and stomach, making you cry again. 

"Please..." you begged as tears rolled down your cheek. "Tim..."

Sensing you had reached your breaking point he wrapped his arms around you and pressed you to him. Holding you together with himself. All the agony and despair had turned your body red hot to the touch and you flinched somewhat when his cool palms settled on the small of your back. Relaxing as best as you could against his chest, feeling his heart beat heavily towards the side of your face.

"I need you" you whimpered. "It's either this or it feels like I wanna drown myself"

He blinked in surprise at your choice of phrase and squeezed you closer to him.

"Babygirl" he whispered. "I'm here and I'm gonna be here when this goes away" 

You mewled.

"Just relax and concentrate on your breathing, this will go away. Just let it take time "

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Tim clutched your body, lulling you in his arms, making sure to keep you safe. Your sobs gradually subsided and soon your laboured, uneven breathing was all that could be heard. Relaxing slowly as you knew Tim was there. You closed your eyes just to escape the impressions of the world and to let go of all that had infested your mind.  
It was almost like you shed your emotional skin infront of him. A long exhale escaped you as you slowly drifted off to sleep against his chest. 

His heart broke for you as he knew how much you had been carrying inside. He carefully caressed your hair as he held you tight, feeling nothing but pure love for you.  
He waited a little until your breathing became more even, feeling the warmth of your body. The he got up on his feet, you were much shorter and smaller than him, so it was never a problem for him to pick you up. Holding on to you tight as he took you up to his bedroom.


End file.
